Angel of Life
by Sarafel
Summary: Chapter 2 Finally Released! When an eighteen year old Mia is sent out on a mission to find the all the Ronin Warriors, she is forced to face against her fears and use her special natural abilities to help them drive out the forces of evil.
1. Flashes of Light

Angel of Life was a fan fiction I began in 2003 under the name LinaMoon. I sadly pushed it aside and did not finish it. When I looked up my old stories recently I realized it was quite popular with over 40 reviews. I felt terrible for not continuing it. So I have taken the story back up and have begun revising it. Believe it it's a lot better then it was. Here is the first chapter. I plan to release the second and third chapters again very soon.

Please review. It was because of reviews that I decided I'd take up rewriting and finishing this fic. Reviews will help me want to continue.

For information on this fan fiction's progress and future fan fiction being released by me please look at my profile. I'll be updating it regularly.

I do not own the series Ronin Warriors. I'm just your regular fan fiction writer.

Enjoy

Sarafel

Angel of Life  
Chapter 1: Flashes of Light

A slender figure carefully stepped out of the small red car she owned. Her auburn hair was tied in a high ponytail, strains of her hair fluttering about her face in the harsh winds. Rain showered down on her form. Softly mumbling harsh words about the weather the young eighteen-year-old girl took off running for the large doors leading into the university. Forcefully opening the door and racing in she leaned back and grumbled over her wet hair and partly wet clothing.

Mia pushed back the loose strains of hair that had been plastered to her face and glanced down at her clothing, a simple sleeveless red turtleneck and a pair of dark jeans. Emerald eyes scanned the dark hallways, the only light being the flashes of lightning from the storm outside. Running her hands up her bare arms shivering slightly she walked forward on short heeled black boots.

"Grandfather? Grandfather are you there?"

Mia's voice echoed slightly in the halls as she continued walking forward. The lightning outside continued to light up the hallways through the large windows of the university. A few times she felt as though the building was going to be stuck with how close the lightning was. The floor moved slightly under her feet unnerving her. She wanted to turn back and run to the safety of her vehicle. She always felt a lot safer inside it after hearing how the rubber of the tires kept lightning away.

Turning sharply her hair whipping in the sharp movement of her head she glared down the hallway at an unfamiliar sound. Standing motionless with her emerald eyes scanning behind her she soon turned and continued walking. Lifting a hand her delicate fingers ran across the glass windows. Her emerald eyes turning to focus on the storm outside, for days the sky had been dark with no sign of returning light with this same storm roaring mercilessly.

'This place creeps me out enough as it is. I can't believe I let grandfather talk me into attending this place in the fall.'

Graduating early from high school, Mia had taken up her own personal research and work on some old legends from the area that interested her. Her grandfather, who worked in the field of studying legends, had suggested she apply to the university he worked for. Taking up his advice she had applied and been accepted to the prestige university.

Finally reaching his office Mia let herself in and look about the large office with its many bookcases of materials and remarked sternly.

"This better be important grandfather to make me come all the way through this storm. You know how I hate storms."

"Mia is that you?"

A tired voice came from behind one of the bookcases.

"Yes it's me. What's going on? You made it sound urgent, that I get here as quickly as possible."

Mia moved to sit in a chair by his desk. On the desk a lanterns flames flickered and provided some light to the room. The flames gleamed in her eyes as she sighed softly figuring the power must still be out. Her gaze turned from the flames to regard her grandfather who moved from behind the bookcase to approach her with a worried and determined look to his eyes. In his hands was an old dusty book that he held with such care that if he were to drop it the book would shatter like glass.

Confused Mia rose from her seat and stared at the book. Her eyes lifting to scan her grandfathers, she did not like the worry she saw. Her eyes pleading with him for an explanation Mia wrapped her arms around herself and remarked softly

"Grandfather what's going on? I don't underst.."

"Mia you need to listen to me very carefully. There isn't much time for a full explanation now. Its taken me to long to figure this all out that now time is short. You must listen carefully to my every word and believe me when I tell you that this is all real. "

Mia stood quietly her eyes unblinking and in steady focus on her grandfather and his words. He nodded in approval and continued hastily.

"This storm is no normal storm as I'm sure you have started to realize. I've been studying a certain legend for some time now and it would seem it has started to take hold. The forces of darkness have come to place their claim on our world. This storm is only the first sign and the beginning of their invasion. Mia, my precious granddaughter, I have watched you grow since you were little and now I need to depend on you to take on an important mission. I no longer have the strength or youth to take on this task or I would. I need you to retrieve and revive the Ronin Warriors and gather them at your side to drive back this evil that threatens us."

Handing her the book her grandfather studied his granddaughter as if to burn her image in his mind. She had grown up beautifully becoming a strong and graceful young lady. She had smarts, determination and stubbornness to achieve her goals. Not only that but he also had noticed her unique talents and natural gifts that had led him to an assumption of another part of the legend. Though not even she recognized these strange gifts. He hated to place this burden on her but if his assumptions were right. The Ronin Warriors were going to need her.

Mia carefully took the book from her grandfather and ran her fingers carefully along the cover that showed five strange symbols. Opening the book carefully she began flipping through the pages and studying the strange scriptures.

"What's a Ronin Warrior?"

"Mia, you remember that document I had you read a few weeks ago? And the story I told you? About the five magical armors and weapons and the ancient leader of darkness Talpa? The warriors who possess those magical armors and weapons are called Ronin Warriors. I've only just recently learned of their formal name. These five are said to be able to drive back Talpa's evil powers and save this earth. Though if the legend has indeed begun like I believe it is then these five warriors are each asleep in certain area's of power preparing for the fight. I need you to find them.."

Mia carefully closed the book and lifted her gaze to her grandfather. Softly replying she asked.

"Grandfather why me? Couldn't you hire another person to find these Ronin Warriors? I have no physical strength or any special battle training. Wouldn't it be better to find someone with some battle sense?"

She wasn't sure if she completely believed her grandfather, but she did remember reading the document and its short explanation of the armor and weapons. Though why would the legend come to past now?

"Mia since you were little I've always known you were special. You sense things that no one else does. Not only that but you also have premonition dreams…"

"Don't remind me."

Since she was little she'd always had a keen sixth sense, sensing things that others could not. It scared most people and so after years of finally realizing that others could not sense what she could she never spoke of it again. After she began to ignore it she had been able to make friends and learn to live a normal life. Except though premonition dreams that tended to stir her very soul. She remembered dreaming about this very storm just a week ago and describing what she saw to her grandfather in the morning. After that time her grandfather had thrown himself into his work saying she had seen something very important. She'd rarely seen her grandfather since that morning. For years she had dreamed of things that were going to happen. As a child she had dreamed her parents death a few short hours before they died. After that time she had been so fearful of her dreams that she wrote every one of them in a notebook and often told her grandfather about them. For the last few years' five figures had plagued her dreams. Some nights she would wake up and fee like her skin was burning from flames, or wake up soaked, blinded, stars in her vision or like she'd slept on a hard rock. She'd never seen their faces but brief flashes of armor, weapons or some defining features. Hair color for instance. One that often flashed in her dreams was blond hair and almost violet colored eyes.

While her thoughts lingered on her dreams her grandfather had moved to a glass case. Unlocking the glass case she remembered bugging her grandfather as a child to see what was inside, he pulled out a long item wrapped in silk cloth. Unwrapping the cloth he revealed what she had wanted to see as a child. A sword. Taking the blade from the sheath, Mia's emerald gaze locked on the sword that seemed to give off a soft glow. All down the blade was an ancient scripture that she couldn't make out."What is that grandfather?"

Mia stepped towards it as if the sword was calling to her. Holding the book to her chest with one arm her other hand reached out to touch the blade, as if its presence eased and calmed her soul.

"Mia, this is what is known as the sword of life. It is very valuable and I have kept it in safe keeping since I got my hands on it. I give it to you to help you on your quest."

Mia took the offered blade and examined it carefully. Looking briefly at her grandfather she remarked.

"Grandfather you know I don't know how to use a sword.."

Carefully setting down the book she was holding on a desk she carefully held the silver handle of the blade. Stepping a few paces back she found a safe spot and swung the blade. It was as light as a feather and in her grasp it felt…right. It confused her that a blade would feel so natural in her hand when she'd never used one. Letting her emerald eyes fall onto her grandfather once more she remarked while placing the blade back in its sheath.

"What do I have to do..?"

Her grandfather smiled delighted that he had gotten through to her.

"There is a poem within the book I've given you. It will help you locate the five Ronin Warriors. After that it will be your and their job to fight against the forces that are threatening our world."

Still confused by it all Mia picked up the book again and remarked

"I still don't know if I completely believe you grandfather, and I still have so many questions to ask but I'll do as you've asked."

Her grandfather reached out to pat her shoulder in a comforting fashion. He didn't like sending her but he indeed had no choice.

"I know Mia. I know. Just trust me on this. The Ronin Warriors will know what to do. Just don't let them push you around and make you believe you're not important. You have to believe me when I tell you, you are very important in all this. Never forget that."

Mia gave her grandfather a confused look through her emerald eyes before taking the silk cloth to wrap up the sword. Leaning over to kiss her grandfather goodbye on the cheek she proceeded to leave the office. In the doorway she turned at her grandfather's remark to wait.

Lifting her hand to catch a set of keys thrown at her she looked at the familiar set of keys.

"Take my jeep, it can take more of a beating then your little car can."

Smiling slightly at the prospect of driving her grandfather jeep, which he rarely loaned her. She reached into her pocket and tossed her grandfather the keys to her car before giving a soft smile and a slight wave before stepping out of the office. Her grandfather stayed behind looking on sadly at the door his granddaughter had just left through he whispered a silent prayer and prayed for her safety and the safety of the world.

Walking again down the dismal hallway of the university she clutched the two items she had been given and hurried her steps. Stepping out again into the furious storm she made her way to her grandfathers jeep, the only other vehicle in the parking lot. As she began to open the door she felt a chill go down her spine. Someone was watching her. Sharply turning she looked around through fearful emerald eyes. Still everything seemed fine but her senses were telling her otherwise. Quickly getting into the jeep and locking the doors she reached back to lay the sword on the backseat.

Setting the book her grandfather had given her on her lap she began flipping through the pages. The writing was an ancient form of Japanese, but for some strange reason she read it with ease. Strange. Pushing the thought aside she came to the page holding the poem that would start her on her quest.

"Where darkness hides the light a shining light will piece the darkness  
Where waters are anything but calm, and swirl with the force of a tornado.  
Where smoke clods the lungs and makes you beg for air  
Where there is no summer, but endless cold watched over by ancestors above  
Where the stars have no barrier is where you will find the five  
That will not let darkness prevail."

The chill down Mia's spine got worst. Starting the vehicle she quickly moved the jeep out of the parking lot and sped away from the university. Riddles. She was confused enough as it was and now she had to solve riddles? Just great. Whispering the first line to herself as she drove through the unusual bare streets a thought suddenly came to her.

"The mineral mines are always dark. I heard grandfather commenting about them the other day and how he knew someone who worked in them and joked about how they were slowly becoming vampires because of lack of light. Maybe I should start my search there."

Glancing through her rearview mirror and noticing that still no vehicles were on the road she grabbed her steering wheel and yanked it to the left, pulling off a sharp U turn. Pushing her foot down on the petal she sped away as fast as she could. As she drove along in quiet concentration she was unaware of a lingering presence that followed her. After finally making it out of the city she glanced back in her rearview mirror, her emerald eyes widened in horror as she witnessed a black fog slowly begin to engulf the city. Above a black floating castle slowly was beginning to fade into appearance. Cursing softly under her breath she prayed for the safety of her grandfather, now fully believing in his story she slammed her foot down and pushed the van to its limits.

"I promise you grandfather. I won't let you down."

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of _Angel of Life. _Don't forget to send in your reviews please. And do keep an eye out for future chapters as the next two will be out shortly.

Sarafel


	2. Threat in Darkness

Hello readers! This is Sarafel, and I realise it has been quite some time since I continued the revision of this fan fictions first couple of chapters that I had previously released and hoped to continue to complete the fan fiction. I've begun to receive e-mails from some of the fans of this fan fiction begging me to continue. Right now my life isn't too crazy with university so I decided I would take back up this fan fiction and possibly release another one that I have been working on in a notebook. My writing style may be a tad different from the previous chapter as my style is developing.

This chapter is a revision of chapter 2 of the previous release under the name Lina Moon. However a lot more has been added and I've though of a slightly different angle to take around this story but not much more. It should make it a lot more interesting. Please do review, it was reviews and e-mails from fans that brought me back.

This chapter is dedicated to Inda, a dedicated fan of this story.

Chapter 2: Threat in Darkness

Mia is the solitude of the jeep continued her fast paced tread for the mining caves to the north of the city. Her intense emerald eyes gleaming with tears that she refused to allow to break free from their prison and fall. Her mind seemed to be as clouded as the black fog that had spread across the city, she'd only just managed to escape. Her thoughts riding on concern for her grandfather, the only family she had, and on the mission she had been sent on that she had little knowledge over and a great deal of confusion.

A trip that should have taken an hour, only took her a mere 30minutes. Parking the jeep on a slant in front of the mining caves, she sighed in relief when she jumped out of the drivers seat and onto the rocky terran. She was thankful her grandfather had offered the jeep, the rocky terran had jarred her in her seat, the closer she came to the caves, the car would not have been able to make it this close. Brushing her sweaty palms on her jeans from the concern she held, and grip she had had on the steering wheel, she opened up the back door and reached to take hold of the violet silk wrapped sword. Pulling it from its careful placement in the backseat, she proceeded to lock up the jeep. Her emerald eyes dancing onto the sword sheath that held the sword her grandfather had given her, still wrapped in violet silk that she held in one hand, 'Might as well take it with me, who knows it might come in handy' she thought to herself.

A harsh wind seemed to pick up as long locks of auburn hair whipped about her form around her high ponytail. A hand raising to push back the strains as she carefully walked towards the cavern in front of her, cursing herself for wearing her heel boots. Her slender fingers reached out to touch the rock wall on her right side as she held the sword in her left hand. "I hate the dark.." she hissed through clenched teeth as she stepped into the cavern and away from the light, descending into darkness.

As Mia was making her decent into darkness, her wandering mind had not registered that she was being watched. Or more correct, followed. A dark fog rose from the ground behind the van and materialised into a tall loaming figure clad in a menacing dark green and red ancient armor. Sekhmet, the warlord of poison. A dark warlord of Talpa, the force that now was stretching his dark hand over the city of Tokyo. The gateway to the very world. The dark lord that had been imprisoned many centuries ago that had fed off the fear and unease in the human soul and had used it to build up his strength and forces. Taking hold of four humans with a deep darkness in their hearts, they had been given four armours of the dark forces. Hearing a legends master was still present in the world and would know how to awaken the warriors the gods had blessed to keep him imprisoned, he'd commanded his warlords to track down the legends master and destroy him or her. He, then commanded them to track down what was known as the "Jewel of Life," an ancient holy jewel talisman that had imprisoned him centuries ago and key to his freedom or destruction.

Sekhmet slowly drew his swords from his back sheaths and approached the opening of the cavern. Two of the warlords had tracked down Mia's grandfather and herself, and when she had departed Sekhmet followed her while the other stayed to deal with the grandfather. They had sensed the aura of a legends master and were uncertain of which could be it and deciding to take the easiest route, and be rid of them both. Standing at the mouth of the cavern a smirked tugging at her lips, 'Foolish girl, it is a pity you have to die but I will not allow anyone to mess with Talpa's plans.'

Drops of water shattered the quiet of the caverns as Mia continued forward with a hand pressed against the wall, her emerald eyes blinking often in an attempt to gain some sort of sense of vision however she was failing. Sighing softly and clutching the wrapped handle of the sword she shivered slightly and stopped. Her eyes quickly glancing behind her in the darkness. Something wasn't right. A deep coldness that seemed to touch her very soul. Fear travelled up her spine, her senses were fired up and were telling her quite strongly that something wasn't right. Picking up her pace, her boots begun to join the water in breaking the silence of the darkness. A distant soft light caught her attention immediately, and not needing to consider twice she broke in a dead run for the light. Stumbling a bit in her steps but rushing as quickly as possible, her hair whipping behind her. Suddenly reaching it, she was forced to stop and swallowed down a scream. Her foot just at the edge of a drop, her left hand reaching to the wall to grab some rock as she stepped back breathing deeply.

Grabbing her breath after the scare of possibly falling off the side of the drop, her emerald eyes rose to stare at a tall crystal pillar in the center of the cavern room that lit the whole room. Her eyes widening in shock when she recognized the shape of a human deep in the center of the pillar, trapped in the crystal prison. "Bingo," her voice remarked and softly echoed in the room. Looking down, she removed carefully the violet silk from the sword and used it as a sash to hook the sword to her waist. Carefully she sat down and attempted to find some footing against the stone side and proceeded to carefully climb down. A few close calls on the way of her hand slipping or a foot slipping. She eventually made it to the bottom and was tempted to kiss the ground.

Taking hold of the sword sheath again, she unwrapped the silk from her waist and wrapped the sheath again with it. Afraid of dropping the sword if it was hooked at her waist. Turning Mia made her way towards the crystal pillar, her right hand reaching towards as if lured by some unsung melody. As her hand caressed the crystal of the pillar she examined it over and then remarked aloud to herself, "Now how am I suppose to break this.."

A dark fog shot up from the entrance to the cavern room and took shape as Sekhmet came out of his hiding in the shadows his swords clutched strongly in both hands. "You don't," the sinister voice remarked and echoed through the room. The fog suddenly begun to spread down into the very cavern of the room. Mia, at the voice, let a sharp scream escape her lips as she sharply turned backing her back against the crystal pillar. She clutched the sword in her hands and look up at the dark warlord that lingered over her from the opening. Fear taking over her as her emerald eyes shot to the approaching black fog. She turned and banged on the crystal pillar, "Wake up! Please wake up!" Her knuckles hurting with every fear based pound.

"That won't be necessary. My master wishes those pests to remaining sleeping, that or permanently asleep. You have my thanks little girl for finding one of them for me. At least now it will save me the trouble of finding my next prey." Sekhmet leaped down from the opening and directly at her both swords swinging down on her. The dark fog now beginning to cover the room and flood out the light. Mia turned from the crystal and moved out of the way just in time her vision not as good now because of the dark fog. A few strains of hair cut from the slice at being just narrowly missed. The warlords body moved with another swing as both swords swung in a side swipe, Mia lifted up the sword, still in its sheath and silk wrapping to shield herself at the last second ,and found herself violently thrown from her spot to connect with the stone wall. A sharp cry escaping her as she slammed forcefully and then crumpled to the ground harshly breathing. The tie of her hair breaking as the long auburn locks came cascading down around her form. The sword however had done its job, appearing undamaged it had taken the force of the blow.

"What!" a sharp hiss came from Sekhmet as the clang of his armour could be heard as he approached her. Sound and only the very dim lighting of the crystal pillar acting as a means of knowing where he was. The fog was sucking the light. "Quite an interesting sword you have there if it was able to even block my blow. No matter, I'll add it to my collection soon." Mia tried not to cry, she wanted to scream but couldn't. Her body felt heavy and numb. At his approach, she struggled to sit up and faltered to the ground once more. Clawing at the ground with one hand and holding the sword in the other she tried again. Watching his approach now as he closed in on her, her mind racing as she took in a deep breath. 'No..No.. I can't die here! I promised grandfather.. I want to live!' Her right hand suddenly pulled the silk covering free as it was throw to the stone ground beside her in a graceful motion. A sword posed over her now as a sinister laugh echoed in her ears.

"NO!" her voice screamed as the sword decended in what was to be the end of her life blow. Her right hand pulled out the ancient sword from its sheath as the ringing of the freeing blade echoed in the room. Deep in the depths of her eyes, a sudden intense gold glow appeared in the middle of her usual emerald eyes, the ancient scripture written down the blade blasted out an intense gold light as it blocked Sekhmets blow. The light suddenly flooded the whole room, blasting Sekhmet back and pinning him against the stone wall on the other side of the cavern room. The light blinded Mia as her scream echoed in the blinding light.

'What..what is going on..' Violet eyes blinked in their dream like state as the Ronin warrior of Grace stood up in the dream state of his mind. Something was calling him…He sharply turned from side to side searching for what was calling him. His golden locks moving with his sharp turns. A calming light begun to flood his dream like state, closing his eyes in an attempt to sense who was calling him, he could suddenly feel soft fingers stroking down his cheek. A whispered word in his ear he couldn't make out. His violet gaze slowly opened to only see a white feather floating in front of him. Reaching out he carefully took hold of the feather.

The crystal pillar shattered.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's probably one of my favourite pieces of writing yet. I'm quite proud of this chapter and look forward to the reviews. Chapter 3 should be released no later then this coming Weds.


End file.
